1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aeroponics and, more particularly, growing plants in a gaseous environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to the expansion of aeroponic devices for the growth and development of plants, people experimented with hydroponics, which is a method of growing plants using mineral nutrient solutions instead of soil. Hydroponics is said to provide healthier plants that grow faster than those grown in soil. Although hydroponic plants are grown in the absence of soil, the roots are maintained in a liquid environment. Consequently, there is a lack of adequate ventilation at the roots from the continuous presence of water, which is the leading major cause of root disease.
In an attempt to avoid root disease, botanists prefer aeroponics. Aeroponics is the process of growing plants in an air or mist environment without the use of soil or an aggregate medium. Aeroponic growth has allowed growers to avoid plant-based diseases, such as Fusarium, Botrytis, Sclerotium, Verticillium, and Rhizoctonia, common in plants cultivated in soil and through hydroponics.